79 One Shot Passion
by Blihioma
Summary: Voici pour vous 79 One Shot avec différents couples. Ou quand l'auteur s'ennuie et se suicide joyeusement d'une merveilleuse façon ! Comment ça c'est un résumé pourri ? Pourtant, vous allez quand voir de quoi il s'agit, c'est qu'il est pas si nul x) Et oui, le but d'un résumé c'est d'attirer les lecteurs comme le sang attire les charognards Kufufufu Donc mission accomplie !
1. Explications & Reviews

**Bonjour, bonsoir, ici Blihioma en direct~**

_Avant de commencer à publier_, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment vont fonctionner toutes ces petites histoires courtes qui vont être postés ici ! ^^

Le sujet qui rassemble tous ses One Shot est la **_Passion_**.

J'ai rassemblé tous les mots en rapport/synonymes de ce mot. Après avoir ensuite pris toutes les définitions de ses 79 mots – parce que, oui, il y a au total 79 mots que j'ai trouvé… – j'ai décidé de faire des histoires différentes pour chacun.

Il y a plusieurs couples, plus d'une dizaine de différents, mais tous en rapport avec _Tsunayoshi_, donc il y en a quasiment pour tous les goûts, du moins j'espère.

Certaines des histoires seront des UA (_Univers Alternatif_), avec même une époque différente pour une partie, et d'autres suivront le contexte de Reborn, avec peut-être des différences dans l'histoire (_autres aboutissements_). Peut-être aussi que certaines histoires seront liées entre elles, ça reste encore à voir.

**Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un peu comme si vous aviez 79 Os avec 23 couples (_donc plusieurs fois le même couple de manière égale_), avec des contextes/histoires qui ne seront pas semblables (_sauf cas exceptionnel_). Chaque Os à un mot d'ordre et une définition qui est en rapport avec la Passion.**

J'espère que ça vous plaira. A bientôt pour le premier Os ! (_dont je vous laisse le mystère_)

* * *

**PARTIE REVIEW !**

_Je répondrais à toutes les Reviews ici-même pour éviter de charger les autres chapitres (vu qu'ils seront indépendants). En tous cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)_

**_CHAPITRE 1 : Acharnement_**

Zalem : Pour répondre à tes différentes questions et remarques, alors premièrement, j'écris les Os au fur et à mesure car il ne s'agit pas là du seul projet sur lequel le travaille, donc je ne peux pas vraiment me concentrer uniquement sur celui là. Cependant, j'ai déjà les 79 idées écrites, il faut donc juste que j'en écrive l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de la longueur, certains seront sûrement plus courts et d'autre plus longs en fonction de l'histoire, je ne promets donc rien ! x)

Donc je n'ai pas de jour précis pour ce qui est de la publication. Je peux juste supposer que les Os viendront plus rapidement dès la semaine prochaine avec l'arrêt des notes et des contrôles, ainsi que le début du flânement (venant du verbe flâner) des derniers cours x) puis celui des grandes vacances.


	2. 01 Acharnement

**Mot d'Ordre**** :** Acharnement

**Définition**** :** _Action d'un animal qui s'attache sans céder à sa proie_

**Univers**** :** Univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn / Après l'anime

**Pairing**** :** Byakuran x Tsuna Mukuro

**°0o0°**

_Rien, ni personne n'aurait put prévoir ce qui allait se passer en cette douce semaine, à Nanimori…_

Tsuna, ses gardiens, I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru et Reborn avaient enfin réussit à revenir dans leur époque, bien que ce ne fut pas sans réel problèmes. Mais ils avaient tous ensemble surmontés les épreuves qui s'étaient dressées devant eux et avaient acquis en expérience pour enfin avoir la force de décider de leur destin. Et voilà qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur très chère ville où les combats n'avaient pas encore eut lieu. Au départ, le calme et la paix qui y régnait les avait bouleversés, mais ils s'étaient rapidement remis et chacun avait repris le quotidien qui était le sien.

Plus particulièrement Tsuna qui devait de nouveau subir toutes sortes d'entrainements abracadabrants confectionnés par son tuteur personnel, qui à première vue ne servent à rien, mais qu'il sera forcé d'accepter, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, qu'ils lui auront aidés à quelque chose, finalement. La seule différence notable, fut la présence plus fréquente de Chrome et de Mukuro par extension. La gardienne de la Brume évitait le plus possible celui du Nuage, mais elle venait toute de même voir son Boss au moins une fois par semaine, si ce n'est plus. Tsunaze ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ses nombreuses visites, mais acceptait toujours joyeusement sa gardienne dans son humble maison, très agitée.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari et Chrome – puisque Lambo était encore trop petit pour vraiment tout comprendre – s'attendaient à reprendre leur vie normalement ou avoir un moins un minimum de repos. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ombre qui planait au-dessus de Nanimori, sûrement maudite depuis l'arrivé de Reborn… Ils vivaient donc tous dans une douce et joyeuse insouciance, sans savoir qu'un animal guettait le bon moment pour attaquer…

**xXx**

_Premier Jour – Samedi :_

Le jeune Dixième Vongola se trouvait au marché de Nanimori pour rendre service à sa mère, qui avait fait une insolation suite aux récentes et brusques chaleurs. Il suivait avec précision la liste donné par la Mama, gardant un œil sur Lambo, I-Pin et Futa qui étaient venus, l'un pour jouer et les deux autres pour aider.

« Bon, encore les carottes, la salade et le poisson ! » Annonça le jeune adolescent après avoir consulté la liste une fois de plus.

Il était vraiment surpris par toutes ses provisions qui ne serviront finalement qu'une petite semaine. En même temps, il y avait tellement de monde qui allait et venait chez lui, surtout depuis quelques jours. Sans compter que ça ne finissait jamais bien ! A croire que les hormones de ses gardiens étaient en ébullition, car une seule remarque de l'un envers l'autre et un combat éclatait… A cette pensée et cette fatalité, Tsuna soupira intérieurement : qu'avait-il fait vraiment pour mériter tout ça ? Enfin, il disait ça, mais en réalité, il était très content d'avoir rencontré toutes ses personnes qui étaient maintenant ses amis et sa précieuse famille. D'ailleurs, un membre de cette même famille réclamait à corps et à cris des bonbons.

« Si je t'en achète, tu n'auras pas faim tout à l'heure. Tenta de lui expliquer Tsunayoshi.

– Tsunaze est idiot ! Lambo-san pourra toujours manger les repas de Mama, même que Lambo-san mangera aussi le tien ! Parce que t'es Tsunayoshidiot !

– Lambo ! I-Pin pense que tu devrais écouter Tsuna.

– N'importe quoi ! Lambo-san est le meilleur ! »

Le jeune Vongola regarda les deux enfants continuer à se disputer sur un tout autre sujet maintenant. Il allait repartir dans ses courses, quand Lambo fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : du chantage, puisqu'il n'avait pas de réel force et que ça suffisait face au garçon plus âgé…

« Si tu n'achète pas de bonbons à Lambo-san, Lambo-san dira à Mama que tu caches des livres bizarres dans ta chambre ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas longtemps attendre : Tsunayoshi vira tout d'abord au rouge cramoisie avant de blêmir en ce rendant compte que Lambo avait vu _ça_, puis devenir bleu en pensant à ce que sa mère dirait et ferait surtout… Il supplia presque Lambo de ne rien dire et lui promit de lui acheter toutes les sucettes et tous les bonbons qu'il voudra. Mais avant, ils devaient tout de même finir les courses, ce que Lambo, dans sa grande bonté, accepta.

Sur le chemin du retour, Tsuna et les trois enfants passèrent par le super marché et Lambo se rua, en tirant un panier, vers le rayon des friandises, pendant que sa victime le suivait d'un pas lent : son portefeuille allait souffrir, il le sentait… Et dire qu'il comptait aller à la piscine avec quelqu'un de ses amis et gardiens cet été, et bien c'était raté… Il soupira bruyamment cette fois. Il n'avait pas de chance et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Et encore, Tsuna ne savait pas à quel point cette phrase était juste, mais surtout cruel.

Lambo allait de droite à gauche dans le rayon, ne faisant pas du tout attention au panier qu'il trainait derrière lui. Et ce qui devait arriver, finit par malheureusement arriver : le pauvre panier qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, rencontra brutalement la jambe d'un autre client et se renversa. Tandis que le bovin s'en contrefichait comme de sa première grenade, Tsunayoshi sentait déjà venir les problèmes ! Il tenta de faire s'excuser le gamin, mais rien n'y fit, car en plus la vache lui mit toute la responsabilité sur le dos :

« C'est de ta faute Tsunaze, Lambo-san est trop parfait pour faire une bêtise ! » Ricana-t-il.

N'ayant plus vraiment la force de répliquer, le futur parrain de la mafia se contenta de s'excuser auprès de la personne que son stupide gardien de la foudre avait dérangée. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers cette même personne, ce fut pour faire un subit et violent arrêt cardiaque… Devant lui, une personne qu'il ne pensait plus jamais voir de toute sa vie, ou du moins il l'avait espéré de toutes ses forces : Byakuran, tenant deux marques de marshmallow différentes, le regardait de ses petits yeux violets… Et il ne s'agissait pas le moins du monde du Byakuran de cette époque, mais bien de celui du futur… Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?! C'était impossible voyons !

« Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu tombe bien. J'aurais besoin que tu me dises lequel de ses deux paquets est le meilleur. » Sourit simplement le Boss Besso en montrant les paquets qu'il avait en main.

Cependant, ledit "Tsunayoshi-kun" s'était déjà enfuit en courant, Futa, Lambo et I-Pin sous le bras, à des lieux de là. Il paniquait complètement : que faisait Byakuran ici ? Voulait-il se venger ? Avait-il déjà attaqué ses gardiens ? Comptait-il les détruire à cette époque pour ne plus les avoir dans les pattes dans le futur ? POURQUOI LUI AVAIT-IL DEMANDE CONSEIL POUR SES MARSHMALLOWS ?

Le pauvre adolescent tourmenté lâcha les enfants dès qu'il fut chez lui et se rua dans sa chambre, se jeta dans son lit et essaya de s'endormir pour se dire que tous ça n'était qu'un affreux, monstrueux et horrible cauchemar, comme il en faisait beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Reborn, assit non-loin le regarda avec incompréhension : qu'arrivait-il encore à son crétin d'élève ?

**xXx**

_Deuxième Jour – Dimanche :_

Tsunayoshi fut réveillé par le réveil réglé à neuf heures pour une fois, et non par un coup de la part de Reborn. Il se sentit si reposé qu'il réussit à se lever tout de suite. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner bien qu'une partie lui fut volée par Lambo et Reborn. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il rayonnait de bonheur aujourd'hui ! Etait-ce à cause de sa bonne nuit de repos ? En tout cas, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait vu hier.

Pour la première fois depuis que Reborn était son tuteur, il ne rechigna même pas quand il dut se mettre au travail. L'Arcobaleno se demanda un instant si c'était bien Tsunaze qui était à côté de lui, penché sur ses devoirs. Il n'avait même pas eut à le menacer, si c'était tout les jours comme ça, il allait s'ennuyer à force ! Il espérait sincèrement que son crétin d'élève reviendrait rapidement sur terre et redeviendrait tout aussi rapidement le Tsunacrétin qu'il était normalement. Non pas que ce soit mal pour la Famiglia, mais il voulait encore le torturer une année ou deux !

Dans l'après-midi, Nana reçut un coup de fil de la part du Gardien de la Tempête, Gokudera, qui lui demanda si son vénéré Dixième était disponible pour lui rendre visite et se rendre à la piscine avec lui. Nana donna évidemment son accord et appela son fils qui accepta avec joie. Sur la route qui menait à la maison de Gokudera, Tsuna croisa Yamamoto qui décida de l'accompagner, pour le plus grand malheur d'Hayato lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à son invité.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là, fana de Baseball ! »

– Bah je viens avec vous à la piscine. Lui répondit ledit "fana de Baseball" son éternel sourire accroché à son visage.

– Désolé Gokudera-kun, c'est moi qui lui aie proposé. Plus on est nombreux, plus ce sera amusant, non ?

– Si c'est le Dixième qui le dit… » Se renfrogna la tête de poulpe, comme à chaque fois que Tsuna ce mettait entre eux pour le calmer.

Finalement, l'après-midi se passa étrangement calme à la piscine, pourtant d'ordinaire agité et surtout destructrice. Mais cette fois, ni Lambo, ni Mukuro, ni Hibari, ni même Reborn ne les rejoignit par hasard, donc sans ces quatre grands démolisseurs, ce fut en effet sans dégâts que se tira la piscine municipale de Nanimori. _« Quelle journée parfaite ! »_ Pensa Tsuna, content que tout ce passe pour le mieux.

**xXx**

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, une petite heure après que Tsuna est quitté le foyer familial, Nana reçut la visite d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, sûrement majeur, au sourire chaleureux, bien que mystérieux, dont les cheveux blancs semblaient avoir des reflets violets. Nana et son doux sourire naïf lui ouvrit :

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

L'homme darda ses petits yeux violets sur la femme et un grand sourire étira ses traits, le tatouage violet sous son œil gauche remontant en même temps que ses pommettes.

« Bonjour, je suis venus voir Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Tsu-kun ? Il est sortit voir un ami. Voulez-vous l'attendre à l'intérieur, il devrait revenir dans l'heure.

– C'est bien aimable à vous, merci. J'accepte donc votre proposition avec joie. »

C'est ainsi que Byakuran fut introduit dans la demeure Sawada. Nana le fit monter dans la chambre de son fils, et lui apporta par la suite un bon chocolat froid et sucré, ainsi que des gâteaux. Elle discuta même un moment avec le jeune homme et se demanda comment son fils avait put rencontrer une personne aussi polie et gentille. Mais cette question passa et ne fit pas son chemin. La jeune femme préféra se concentrer sur le repas qu'elle ferait ce soir. Quelques courses allaient de nouveau s'imposer bientôt.

Lorsque Tsuna rentra de la piscine, quel ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir Byakuran tranquillement assit dans sa chambre, dégustant des gâteaux. Elle se traduit à peu près ainsi :

« HHHHIIIIIIIII ! Bya… BYAKURAN ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Et part un bon en arrière également, pour se retrouver contre la porte qu'il venait à peine de franchir, alors qu'il s'attendait plutôt à voir quelqu'un comme Dino ou Kusakabe peut-être, quand sa mère lui avait qu'une « très aimable et gentille personne était venue lui rendre visite »…

« Ah, Tsu-kun, bon retour chez toi.

– Il n'y a pas de "bon retour chez toi" qui tienne ! Tu es venu te battre ?! Et ne m'appelle pas "Tsu-kun" !

– Ah, pardon Tsu-kun. »

Sentant de la colère monter en lui, remarquant parfaitement que son invité se moquait ouvertement de lui, Tsuna serra les poings, tentant de retenir son volcan intérieur, où la lave commençait à bouillir de façon menaçante. Heureusement pour l'adolescent – noté l'ironie se cachant derrière ses quelques mots – Reborn était revenu de sa propre après-midi avec Bianchi, et il calma le futur Dixième parrain de la famille Vongola à l'aide d'un coup de pied en pleine tête.

« Byakuran… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être mort ? » Demanda Reborn à la place de son élève, de manière bien plus calme.

Le jeune homme du futur regarda l'Arcobaleno avec un de ses mystérieux sourires, avant d'expliquer sa situation au bébé. Après tout, il n'était pas en position de force face aux deux mafieux et il était venu dans ce but. Tsuna s'assit, sur ses gardes : il n'avait guère confiance en cet homme, même si son tuteur semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Byakuran ne fit pas attendre plus longtemps son auditoire et commença à leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Lors de leur affrontement final, après que les anneaux Vongola fussent été libérés, il avait utilisé tout le pouvoir qui lui restait au plus profond de lui, utilisant sa détermination de vivre pour échapper à la mort. Mais il ne savait pas où il allait atterrir, et il resta un moment entre deux dimensions. Il ajouta avec un petit rire qu'il avait eut de la chance : il aurait put tomber dans une dimension où la Terre n'existait plus ou pas et mourir sur le champ. Cette réflexion fut suivit d'une remarque de Reborn sarcastique, comme quoi c'était "dommage en effet"…

« Oh, et puis mon anneau Mare est restée à l'époque des dix ans plus tard… Ce qui fait que je me retrouve sans rien. Je compte donc sur toi, jeune Vongola, pour prendre soin de moi. » Termina Byakuran, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

Tsuna plaignit le pauvre homme, car même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, il ne lui était pas arrivé que des bonnes choses… Et oui, le cerveau de ce pauvre Tsuna avait du être endommagé suite au coup de pied dont Reborn l'avait gratifié plus tôt, car l'information que Byakuran, sans ancien pire ennemi soit dit en passant, souhaitait s'installer chez lui, fut un peu longue à être traduite. Et lorsque ce fut fait, il eut une réaction tout à fait propre à lui-même :

« HHHHEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN ?

– Tu ne veux pas que je reste ici, Tsu-kun ? Bon… Je vais devoir faire autrement… » Le cœur de Tsuna reprit un rythme cardiaque normal à ces mots. « Vivre dans un carton ou dans une poubelle ne doit pas être si dur après tout… Il va falloir que je vende mes habits si je veux manger ce soir… Ah ! Et trouver un petit boulot aussi pour payer ma place dans la poubelle. Hum… Esclave, serviteur ou gigolo devrait aller… ! »

Et Byakuran continua sur sa lancée plusieurs minutes, parlant de sa future vie dans la rue. La gentillesse de Tsuna étreignait le cœur de ce dernier, le rendant coupable au possible. Il essaya bien de la combattre, mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter. C'est donc avec résignation et une petite voix qu'il dit ces quelques mots :

« C'est bon… Tu peux rester ici…

– Vraiment ? C'est très gentil à toi Tsu-kun ! S'exclama Byakuran en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras et en caressant ses cheveux, comme on le ferait avec un animal.

– LACHE-MOI ! » Hurla le pauvre Vongola, ne le supportant déjà plus.

Dans son coin, Reborn grognait qu'il aurait dut le laisser pourrir dans les égouts ou le faire ramper à leurs pieds pour obtenir quelque chose en échange… Quoi qu'il n'avait plus rien… Puis il pesta contre la TROP grande gentillesse du futur parrain, tandis que Byakuran s'en remettait à eux et que Tsuna pleurnichait, en se demandant comment une journée si bien commencée avait put tournée ainsi !

**xXx**

_Troisième Jour – Lundi :_

_dddddrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg !_

Ah, le doux son du réveil parvint aux oreilles d'un certain adolescent qui avait vu sa vie et son destin changés du jour au lendemain. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, dormir encore cinq… Non, dix minutes. Il n'était pas pressé après tout, il avait juste école… Ecole au Lycée Nanimori… Lycée où un certain autre adolescent, président du conseil des élèves, mordait à mort ceux qui osaient arriver en retard…

Pour une fois Tsunayoshi Sawada réussit à se réveiller tout seul, sous le coup de la menace pesante que représentait Hibari Kyoya, qui était pourtant son gardien du Nuage. Allez savoir pourquoi Reborn l'avait choisit, peu importe le nombre de fois où le bébé lui expliquait, il ne comprenait pas. Le jeune adolescent éteignit l'objet infernal et maudit par tous les élèves de la Terre. Il mit un peu de temps à se réveiller complètement, sentant comme un poids sur son ventre. Etait-il malade ? Pour sa propre santé, il ne l'espérait pas. Passer une journée complète avec Reborn, manger le poison de Bianchi ou subir la folie de Lambo, poursuivit par I-Pin ne lui réussirait pas.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement réveillé, ce fut pour bondir sur le côté, sans succès d'ailleurs… Il regardait avec effroi la personne qui dormait dans le même lit que lui et qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille : Byakuran… "LE" Byakuran dormait torse nu – Tsuna n'osait pas regarder sous la couverture – et était accroché à lui. Et purée, il avait une sacré force ! Il n'avait même pas put faire son fameux bon de côté, si populaire pourtant ! L'agitation du brun, fit ouvrir un œil, puis deux à l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ? Fit la voix endormit de ce dernier.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » S'enquit plutôt Tsunayoshi, rougissant à vu d'œil en voyant Byakuran frotter sa joue contre son ventre.

Mais décidant qu'il ne préférait en fait pas connaitre la réponse à cette question, il entreprit, difficilement, de se dégager de ses bras et d'aller s'habiller, essayant bien sûr de faire abstraction du regard violet de Byakuran posé sur son dos. Il descendit ensuite pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Mon dieu ! Il était à l'heure ! Etait-ce encore l'une de ses journées qui commençaient bien pour se finir sur l'emménagement de son pire ennemi chez soi ? Tsuna préféra chasser tout de suite cette pensée de sa tête : parler de malheurs les amenait. Et il n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer Mukuro ou pire, Xanxus, en rentrant ce soir.

« Bon, j'y vais ! Lança Tsuna à toute la famille attablée, une fois son repas finit.

– Attends-moi Tsu-kun, le rattrapa Byakuran.

– C'est quoi cet uniforme… ? » Demanda le lycéen, le détaillant.

En effet, l'ancien Boss de la famille Besso, portant à sa grande surprise l'uniforme de la faculté de Nanimori, se trouvant d'ailleurs non loin de sa propre école. Ledit uniforme lui allait très bien soit dit en passant : une chemise bleue avec par-dessus un pull sans manche au décolleté en V de couleur blanche, une veste par-dessus bleu marine très chic, ainsi que le pantalon en toile de la même couleur, mettaient en valeur ses yeux violets, sa peau relativement blanche et ses cheveux de couleur si particulière, le tout bien sûr rehaussé par son tatouage sous l'œil.

« Et bien… Je vais à l'école moi aussi. Lui répondit le détaillé.

– Mais enfin, tu n'es arrivé que jeudi tu as dit, tu ne peux pas être déjà inscrit !

– Reborn c'est réglé de ce "petit" détail, tu sais Tsu-kun, la mafia peut faire bien des choses. » Rigola innocemment Byakuran.

Tsuna soupira profondément, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne l'étonnait maintenant plus qu'à moitié… Il se laissa donc accompagner par le beau gosse qui lui servait de nouveau colocataire, et qui faisait retourner nombre de filles sur son passage. Il leur servait d'ailleurs un sourire rayonnant et incroyablement faux. Bizarrement, ils ne croisèrent sur le chemin ni Yamamoto, ni Gokudera. Il était si en avance que ça ? Apparemment oui, car il ne les vit pas non plus lorsqu'il arriva devant le lycée. Il salua Byakuran, le remerciant de l'avoir accompagnée, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas tout de suite le laisser, car il s'accrocha désespérément à lui, réclamant un bisou pour lui donner du courage pour la fac. Tsuna se demanda si la Terre tournait toujours rond, quand il se rendit compte que ce fut Hibari qui le "sauva" des griffes de Byakuran et non Gokudera, car toujours collé à lui. En tout cas, il put facilement monter en classe. Il retrouva ses amis et gardiens un peu avant le début du cours et discutèrent un moment avant l'arrivé du professeur.

Finalement, la journée se passa plutôt bien dans son ensemble. Notons juste un petit incident à midi où Gokudera faillit atterrir à l'hôpital et où Yamamoto se retient de peu de dégainer : à douze heures tapante Byakuran le rejoignit le groupe, hurlant à tue-tête des « Tsu-kun je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner ! ». Tsuna rassura ses amis qui eurent la présence d'esprit de l'écouter avant de lancer dynamite et katana sur le nouvel étudiant. Pour ce qui est de la crise cardiaque qu'eut le fidèle bras droit de Tsuna, la cause n'était autre que Byakuran, évidemment. Oui, ce dernier avait eut "l'audace" de lécher le peu de nourriture qui avait atterrit au coin de la bouche du petit et mignon Tsunayoshi et ledit "petit et mignon Tsunayoshi" n'avait même pas crié contre Byakuran… Gokudera finit donc à l'infirmerie pour les premières heures de l'après-midi.

Tsuna fut tout de même très prudent en rentrant ce soir-là : il espérait que rien n'allait lui tomber dessus, comme un problème, un ennemi, ou autre chose dans ce même goût… Mais non, même la soirée se passa bien. Bon, il y eut évidemment tous les disputes habituelles et désormais ordinaires chez les Sawada, comme au moment où Byakuran voulut à tout pris prendre son bain avec Tsuna et que ce dernier ne réussit pas à l'en empêcher.

**xXx**

_Quatrième Jour – Mardi après-midi :_

Tsuna leva un instant les yeux de son livre. La première chose qu'il vit fut un Marshmallow… Oui, l'un de ces bonbons cylindrique tout mou et généralement rose ou blanc. Pendant un instant, cette vision le perturba, puis il se reprit : il allait devoir s'y habituer maintenant. Aller, une après-midi dans cet univers et ça sera désormais normal pour lui. Car toute la maison était désormais ainsi, non pas que Byakuran avait revu la décoration à sa façon, mais de nombreuses affaires à lui trainaient un peu partout, par-ci, par-là.

Comme des coussins ayant la forme que les bonbons et quasiment la même texture – à ce demander sincèrement si le jeune adulte aux cheveux blancs n'y avait pas cachés quelques marshmallow ! – ou alors les paquets de cette même confiserie qui remplissait un placard entier dans la cuisine et Tsuna en avait même trouvé dans son armoire et dans d'autres cachettes. Le jeune adolescent surprenait parfois Byakuran en pleine lecture sur le sujet de la friandise. Jusqu'où son obsession pouvait-elle allée ?

En tout cas il aimait ça : il était justement en train de lire un roman d'aventure/fantaisie affalé à moitié sur l'un de ces fameux coussins-marshmallows tout en mangeant quelques unes de ces gourmandises. Tsuna le regarda faire, il y avait un côté attendrissant chez Byakuran, cherchant son paquet à tâtons sans pour autant oser lever les yeux de son livre. Un vrai gamin ! Tsuna lui caressait Natsu d'une main distraite tout en observant Byakuran. Et ce depuis bientôt une heure, sans se lasser. Oh bien sûr, il lisait son livre aussi, mais seulement d'un œil, regarder Byakuran était nettement plus intéressant !

_« Et l'embêter devait l'être tout autant… »_ Pensa Tsuna sans vraiment y faire attention. Il s'agissait surtout d'une petite vengeance envers Byakuran pour l'avoir forcer à le laisser rester chez lui. Gentil mais rancunier ? Tsuna ? Naaaaan ! Vous vous trompez de personne. Il n'a juste pas apprécié qu'on utilise sa gentillesse contre lui. Quoi, comment ça c'est la même chose ? Mais non, pas du tout. Il ne lui en tint rigueur, il veut juste lui faire subir la même chose. C'est deux choses entièrement différentes. Si, si, je vous assure !

Voyant Byakuran avancé une nouvelle fois sa main vers son paquet de marshmallow, sans décrocher les yeux de son livre, mais n'arrivant tout de même pas à se saisir d'une gourmandise, Tsuna avisa le paquet de mouchoir posé non-loin. Il prit l'un de ses papiers et le roula rapidement en boule de sorte qu'il ressemble physiquement à un marshmallow. Byakuran qui retournait à la chasse aux bonbons à l'aveuglette, prit le mouchoir roulé – que Tsuna avait fait glisser près de sa main pour être sûr qu'il le prenne – pour l'une de ses friandises et le mangea sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire, fixant Byakuran de ses grands yeux bruns mordorés. Sa vengeance – qui n'en n'est soit disant en passant pas une – fut enfin complète lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ancien ennemi se décomposer lentement mais sûrement. Il recracha immédiatement ce qu'il avait en bouche et regarda ce qui aurait dut être un marshmallow doux, mou et sucré, pas un morceau de papier fin, amer, s'attachant à la langue et infect.

Le jeune Vongola ne put se retenir en voyant sa tête dépité et éclata de rire, à s'en tordre le ventre. Si Reborn n'était pas partit au parc avec la Mama et les autres bambins, il aurait sûrement félicité son élève, à sa manière bien sûr, de son plan machiavélique, usant d'une faiblesse de l'ennemi. On peut même conjecturer qu'il en aurait la larme à l'œil, très fier !

Pour Byakuran, la personne responsable de ce qui venait de lui arriver ne cherchait même pas à cacher son identité : en effet, Tsuna riait à gorge déployé, plié en deux dans son lit, se tenant les côtes et le ventre tellement il avait mal à force de rire, les larmes aux yeux mêmes et le visage rougit par l'effort brusque des muscles de son visage.

Dans un sens, le Boss de la famille Besso trouva son confrère trognon et à croquer sur le moment, mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on se moque ainsi de lui, surtout après avoir mangé un marshmallow aussi mauvais – même si techniquement, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une de ces gâteries. Il se jeta alors sur Tsuna, lui promettant milles et unes souffrances avec des phrases du genre « comment as-tu osé ?! » ou « tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi bien que lors de notre combat ! ».

Ils partirent tous deux dans un roulé-boulé, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre pour chatouiller la victime de tout son saoul. Malheureusement, ce fut Tsuna qui perdit et il se retrouva essoufflé et tout rouge sous un Byakuran de plus en plus attendrit par la vision que lui offrit son ennemi de quelques minutes. Il serra soudain Tsuna dans ses bras, s'étalant par la même occasion de tout son long sur lui.

« C'est bon, je te pardonne Tsu-kun. En échange, je te lâche plus. » Ricana Byakuran en avisant les rougeurs, cette fois de gêne, qui naissait sur les joues de Tsuna.

Car ce dernier avait appris en moins de deux jours, que "Byakuran" et "collé à soi" dans une même phrase étaient toujours accompagnés par leur cousine "mains baladeuses". Et même si l'adolescent essayait de se défaire de son emprise pour lui échapper, ce fut sans succès. Il se retrouva donc à lire avec Byakuran, un bras autour de sa taille, parcourant langoureusement ses côtes et parfois même son ventre, traçant quelques arabesques dont lui seul avait le secret.

Cependant, avachit comme il l'était sur son coussin-marshmallow, l'étudiant finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et dans toutes sortes de rêves avec des milliers de marshmallow sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables – multiplié vos propres idées par deux ou trois vu l'esprit tordu de Byakuran – desserrant peu à peu son emprise sur sa pauvre victime, connu aussi sous le nom de Tsuna.

Ce dernier, une fois de plus attendrit, mais cette fois par un Byakuran endormit et dont la bave dégoulinait au coin de sa bouche, alla lui chercher une couverture et se réinstalla contre lui pour continuer son propre livre. Apparemment, cela calma l'adulte qui avait commencé à cauchemarder sur des marshmallow en papier et il reprit son rêve pas très adulte, comme un bienheureux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Tsunayoshi était vraiment content de ne pas avoir eut école cet après-midi là, car le professeur avait attrapé une bonne gastro-entérite entre midi et deux, et d'avoir passé cette fin de journée avec Byakuran. Il appréciait de plus en plus la présence de son ancien ennemi. Après tout, il était très agréable de parler avec Byakuran et de s'amuser avec lui, lorsque celui-ci ne tenait pas à vous parler de la destruction de votre monde et de votre Famiglia, ainsi que de votre futur inexistant avec un grand sourire sarcastique. On pouvait même apprendre plein de chose, car le jeune homme était loin d'être stupide et avait une grande culture mine de rien, derrière son visage de fana de marshmallow.

Tout ça pour dire que Tsuna avait passé une bonne après-midi et qu'il en était presque à souhaiter que les autres jours aussi, les professeurs soient malades.

**xXx**

_Cinquième Jour – Mercredi :_

L'odeur d'un bon pain grillé, associé au parfum de lait et d'œuf battu, réveilla un certain adolescent devant hérité d'une certaine famille mafieuse. En effet, la Mama préparait du pain perdu et ce met délicieux avait fait ouvrir les yeux au petit Tsuna, qui passa avant par la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il y croisa Byakuran en pyjama, l'air encore endormit, sortant tout frais d'une douche, en train de se laver les dents et avec un mignon bandeau rose, avec un lapin blanc dessus. La vue ne le surprit pas le moins du monde, il le salua même avec le plus grand naturel du monde.

Byakuran le lui rendit une fois qu'il se fut rincé la bouche. Il lui donna même un bisou sur la joue. Tsuna c'était finalement habitué aux marques d'affection de son colocataire, bien que certaines de celles-ci le fasse encore rougir parfois. Comme par exemple le fait que Byakuran ait fait exprès de poser sa brosse à dent, dans la même tasse que celle de Tsuna alors qu'il avait sa propre tasse pourtant. Et le geste était délibéré, le jeune adolescent le savait. C'était généralement le genre de chose qui ne se faisait que dans un couple. Et il avait eut beau protester les deux premiers jours, Byakuran l'avait toujours mit à cette même place.

Tsuna salua son colocataire lorsque ce dernier partit pour la fac, Byakuran rechigna une fois de plus à le quitter et le garda dans ses bras pendant dix minutes – lors desquelles Tsuna essaya bien de se dégager, mais finit par abandonner – et finalement ce fut la Mama qui rappela à son nouveau "fils" qu'il devait aller étudier.

Le jeune Sawada put manger son pain perdu en toute tranquillité, car en ce beau jour qu'est Mercredi les enfants envahissants qui résident également ici, ne se lèvent pas avant dix heures. Et il avait eut la présence d'esprit de se réveiller avant. Bien qu'un instant, il fut sûr qu'il s'était levé à cause du soudain manque de chaleur qu'avait causé le réveil de Byakuran. Mais avouer que l'absence de Byakuran l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux, ne comptez pas sur lui.

Tsuna passa sa journée à travailler et réviser avec Reborn et à jouer avec les enfants et Natsu dans le jardin. Il ne se l'admettrait pas lui-même, mais il avait hâte que Byakuran revienne et qu'ils puissent parler ensemble ou lire l'un contre l'autre. Passer du temps avec le décoloré était vraiment apaisant et le rendait heureux plus que de raison.

Le soir, une fois Byakuran rentrée, Nana demanda aux deux garçons de descendre :

« Tsu-kun, Byakuran-kun, j'emmène les enfants au restaurant familiale ce soir. Je peux vous laisser ? Vous allez vous en sortir ? Expliqua la Mama, tout en s'inquiétant sur la survie des deux garçons, seuls dans une cuisine.

– Mais bien sûr Mama, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout et amusez-vous bien. » S'avança un certain garçon plus âgé que son voisin.

Tsuna jeta un regard à Byakuran, se demandant s'il pouvait faire autre chose que manger des marshmallows et préparer un plat à base de ces mêmes sucreries. Mais le décoloré semblait très sûr de lui sur ce coup-là, Tsuna décida donc de lui faire confiance. Ou du moins au début. Sinon au pire, ils pourraient toujours commander des pizzas, s'il faisait exploser la cuisine.

Une fois la Mama et les enfants squatteurs partis, Byakuran se tourna vers le plus jeune, passant ses bras autours de sa taille et posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Il lui demanda, quelques mains se baladant là où elles ne devraient pas au passage :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ce soir, Tsu-kun ?

– Hm… Réfléchit ce dernier, le tapant lorsqu'une main descendait trop bas à son goût. Du Yakitori, du Yakimeshi et…

– Et ? L'incita Byakuran, amusé par la lueur gourmande qui se lisait dans les yeux de celui qui le logeait et qu'il allait nourrir.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais faire des Mochigashis ? » Lui demanda Tsuna, en levant ses yeux mordorés vers lui.

Byakuran ne put résister à sa bouille de chiot, il embrassa son front et voulut même un instant l'embrasser tout court, mais il se retint. Pourtant il le serra juste un peu plus contre lui et lui souffla qu'évidemment, il pouvait en faire. Et il fut heureux en voyant Tsuna avec ce grand sourire qu'il affichait. Il le quitta donc pour les cuisines, avec l'intention de lui faire encore plus plaisir !

Il commença par la préparation des gâteaux de riz : il rassembla les ingrédients et trouva la recette dans les livres de la Mama. Il dilua les 50g de sucre dans l'eau et l'ajouta aux 100g de farine de riz gluant. Il mélangea les deux produits énergiquement avant de les faire cuire deux minutes au four à micro-ondes à une puissance de 600w. Suivant la recette, il remua le mélange et le refit cuire deux minutes supplémentaires. Byakuran sourit, satisfait, en voyant que la pâte était devenue translucide. Il déposa ensuite la pâte sur un lit de kinako pour qu'elle ne colle pas et il la laissa refroidir.

En attendant, le décoloré prépara les Yakitoris : il fit griller une cuillère à soupe de graines de sésame et les mit de coté. Il coupa ensuite en gros morceaux le blanc de poulet. Il mélangea ensemble la cuillère à soupe d'huile de sésame, la cuillère à café de marinade, les deux cuillères à soupe de mirin, les deux cuillères à soupe de sake, le jus d'un demi-citron et les deux cuillères à soupe de sauce de soja, le tout dans un même bol. Il y mit ensuite les morceaux de viande dedans pour les faire mariner. Il ajouta également les graines de sésames sur la viande et le mit au frais.

Byakuran se redirigea ensuite vers la préparation des Mochigashis. Il les laissa reposer encore quelques minutes, en remuant de temps à autres. Il prépara des petites boulettes d'anko et roula en une partie dans de la noix de coco râpée, et il utilisa le reste d'anko pour en enduire les fraises lavées dont il avait préalablement enlevé le pédoncule et le calice. Il enroba ensuite les deux préparations dans une couche de pâte de riz et les roula dans le kinako, jusqu'à ce que les gâteaux ne collent plus. Il en prépara ainsi dix Mochigashis. Il alla ensuite patienter avec Tsuna, en attendant que la viande est finit de mariner.

Ils regardèrent ensemble, c'est-à-dire Tsuna entre les jambes de Byakuran – sans que l'adolescent n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit – une série japonaise très populaire parlant de la vie d'une jeune lycéenne d'un lycée cher, huppé et bien sûr privé, qui se retrouve confronté à un groupe de garçons qui se trouvent être les plus riches du lycée, connus sous le nom de F4, et possédant tout les droits dans le lycée. La série portait le nom de "Hana Yori Dango". Byakuran trouvait les aventures de la lycéenne risible et donc très amusantes et passa la moitié de l'épisode à la critiquer. Et quand à Tsuna, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de série, car au final, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'actions et c'était plutôt un genre de série pour les filles.

Tsuna put finalement changer de chaine quand Byakuran retourna en cuisine, pour finir de préparer les Yakitoris et le Yakimeshi. Byakuran attrapa trois poireaux pour les rincer et le trancher en tronçon et embrocher la viande et le poireau, morceau par morceau, l'un après l'autre. Il fit ainsi huit brochettes. Le décoloré s'occupa ensuite de la préparation du Yakimeshi : il mélangea trois œufs, deux cuillères à soupe de Dashi claire, une demi-cuillère à soupe de sucre et du poivre jusqu'à ce que le mélange soit homogène. Il mit la poêle à chauffer, y ajouta une cuillère à soupe d'huile de sésame et prépara des œufs brouillés avec le mélange précédemment fait. Une fois cela fait, il mit sa préparation de côté.

Il appela Tsuna et lui demanda de mettre la table pour eux deux dans le salon et commença à faire cuire ses brochettes : dans une poêle avec un peu d'huile, et sur feu moyen, il plaça quatre brochettes et les fit cuire, les faisant tourner toutes les sept minutes à peu près. Il les empila sur une assiette et repassa au Yakimeshi : il restait encore la cuisson du riz. Il fit sauter dans un poêle oignons verts et gingembres, puis le jambon puis les œufs brouillés et enfin le riz et finit par mélanger le tout jusqu'à ce que soit croustillant et chaud. Il mit le Yakimeshi dans deux bols et les apporta avec l'assiette de Yakitoris jusqu'à la table basse du salon.

Byakuran força un peu la main à Tsuna, car ce dernier dut une fois de plus se placer entre les jambes de Byakuran. Que se passait-il s'il ne faisait pas ? Rien en particulier, mais la poigne du décoloré est assez forte et ce n'est pas facile de s'en extirper. Et puis, au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue, d'une façon où d'une autre. Surtout quand on mange un plat préparé de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il ne connaissait pas au Boss des Besso cette faculté ou plutôt cette capacité secrète qu'est l'art culinaire. Et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait confiance à Byakuran tout à l'heure quand sa mère les avait appelés. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Tsuna se délecta particulièrement des Mochigashis, avant de s'endormir dans les bras du cuisinier qui le remonta en haut et se coucha finalement avec lui, après avoir débarrassé les assiettes et ranger la cuisine.

**xXx**

_Sixième Jour – Jeudi :_

« Oh purée, t'es mort ! Vas-y Chikusa, venge-moi !

– Tais-toi Ken, tu me déconcentre.

– Ouais ! Samus avec armure ! Tu vas l'éjecter direct avec ça ! Méga Laser !

– …

– OUAIS ! Tu l'as eut, dans les dents espèce de singe ! » Cria victorieusement Ken en voyant son ami battre le personnage qui l'avait battu juste avant.

Oui, Ken et Chikusa jouait à Super Smash Bross Brawl et faisaient un tournoi à 16 combats, sous l'œil ennuyé de Mukuro. Ken avait prit "Link" et Chikusa "Samus Sans Armure", mais le blond avait perdu au deuxième tour face à un « connard de salopard de Diddy Kong » comme l'avait si bien désigné ce dernier. Et à l'instant même, Chikusa venait de battre ce même personnage sous les encouragements de son "ami".

Mukuro s'ennuyait profondément. Depuis qu'il était revenu du futur, l'illusionniste avait complètement été charmé par les capacités si puissantes de son Boss et il n'avait plus l'idée de lui voler son corps, il préférait lui voler autre chose : son petit cœur d'artichaut si gentil. Car bien sûr, il avait toujours trouvé Tsunayoshi mignon, mais jamais assez puissant pour mériter le respect qu'on retrouve dans toute relation. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas et il avait décidé que l'avoir auprès de lui, serait tout aussi efficace pour peut-être assouvir sa vengeance envers la mafia. "Peut-être" car il n'était plus sûr que toute la mafia mérite qu'il s'occupe d'elle, surtout en sachant qu'il y avait quand même quelques cas spéciaux, comme la famille Vongola désormais, la famille Cavallone et sans conteste la famille GiglioNero. Et si sa vengeance ne concernait que certaine personne, alors il n'avait plus besoin du corps de son Boss pour cela.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il avait bien l'envie de lui rendre visite. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Depuis leur retour du futur, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer sa présence, ses sourires lumineux et ses rires si singuliers qui réchauffaient les cœurs de toutes les personnes l'entourant. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand ce besoin avait surgit en lui. Il savait qu'il s'en était rendu compte à leur retour, mais il soupçonnait ressentir cela depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Tsuna dans le futur. Pour tous les gardiens, ce futur cruel était inconcevable : comment leur gentil Tsuna, leur Boss si tolérant et si peu dangereux, avait put être assassiné si froidement ? Aucun des possesseurs des anneaux Vongola ne voulaient que ce futur se réalise. Ils étaient tous très attachés à leur manière au jeune adolescent maladroit et néanmoins si agréable.

Repenser à la mort de la seule personne, en dehors de Chrome, Ken et Chikusa évidemment, qui l'avait acceptée pour ce qu'il était et qui avait appris à ne pas avoir peur de lui, lui donna l'envie d'aller à sa rencontre en ce jeudi rayonnant et chaud. Il ne prit même pas le temps de trouver ou d'inventer une raison une particulière pour le voir, juste une envie, juste un caprice. Il disparut dans un nuage de brume vers la ville où résidait Tsuna sans même indiquer à ses compagnons où il se rendait.

Mukuro était impatient de pouvoir embêter l'adolescent à l'aura attractive malgré lui, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à ce maison, ignorant sur son passage les filles qui chuchotaient entre elles en le regardant et qui se retournaient pour mieux l'admirer. L'illusionniste était toujours très fier de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez la gente féminine et même parfois masculine, mais en ce moment, son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur le petit être qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre. Pourtant, il fut stoppé dans son élan par un petit attroupement près d'un magasin de vêtement. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait continué son chemin, mais un pressentiment lui intimait qu'il _devait_ s'arrêter.

« Il est vraiment trop beau, s'exclamait une fille dans la petite foule.

– Tu crois que c'est un mannequin ? En questionna une autre.

– Je m'en fiche, moi j'veux savoir s'il a une petite amie ! Répliqua la première.

– Le nain à côté de lui fait tâche n'empêche. » Ricana l'un des pimbêches bavant devant la vitrine.

Mukuro capta seulement le mot "nain" car même s'il trouvait ça attendrissant chez Tsuna, à côté de ces gardiens ce dernier faisait plus petit. Il avait cru comprendre que le jeudi après-midi son Boss préféré n'avait pas cours, il était donc tout à fait possible qu'il soit en sortie avec l'idiot d'allumette ou le kendoka souriant. Le gardien de la brume décida de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de la personne qu'il cherchait et essaya de se faufiler parmi cette petite foule compacte. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à entrer dans le magasin, car avec son allure, il avait fait vaciller plusieurs filles sur son chemin, libérant ce dernier.

Il fallait dire que même s'il avait décidé d'aller voir Tsuna sur un coup de tête, il avait pris le temps de se préparer pour ne pas faire honte à son Boss. Mukuro était donc drôlement bien habillé avec son haut violet moulant aux manches blanches lui arrivant aux coudes, son gilet en cuir noir laissé ouvert en haut et en bas, avec son jean noir plus ou moins déchiré à certain endroit et sa ceinture blanche décorative et quelques breloques argentés attachées à celle-ci, et avec ses bracelets de ficelles montant sur toute une partie de ses avant-bras dénudés. Et l'ensemble lui allait à merveille.

Mukuro entra dans le magasin, commençant déjà à chercher du regard la possible présence de Tsuna. Il prêta à peine attention aux chuchotements de la caissière à sa collègue, comme quoi un autre beau gosse venait de franchir le pas de son magasin et qu'elle regrettait d'être déjà en couple. A sa grande joie, il aperçut une touffe brunâtre tout décoiffée et des yeux bruns, presque caramels, ainsi qu'une petite mine ennuyée. Chaque caractéristique définissant parfaitement Tsunayoshi. Mais l'allégresse qu'il ressentait fut chassée à coups de pieds, peu sympathiques, et hâtifs lorsque son regard tomba sur la personne qui accompagnait son précieux Boss. Et ce n'était pas du tout un autre gardien comme il l'avait pensé, mais Byakuran… Cette horrible créature qui s'en était pris à son Tsuna et à son Tsuna du futur. Une rage sans nom l'anima l'espace d'un instant, mais elle laissa place à une incompréhension totale lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Tsuna ne cherchait pas à se défendre de quelconque manière face à lui.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du jeune Boss de mafia, lorsqu'enfin le gardien de la brume prit le temps de le détailler, il crut mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, tellement il trouva Tsuna mignon dans ses habits. Habits qu'il ne porterait sûrement pas s'il ne s'agissait que du petit brun : un t-shirt bleu-lagon couvert par un pull sans manche également, mais beaucoup plus ample de couleur blanc bleuté, une veste blanc crème, sans manche de nouveau et avec un grand col, finissait de compléter le haut de son corps, le bas était relativement plus simple : un jean légèrement ample délavé avec une ceinture marron assez chic. Malgré la simplicité relative des vêtements, Tsuna était drôlement mignon ainsi, en tous cas un peu plus que dans l'uniforme de son école.

« Mais enfin Byakuran, ça ne me va pas du tout, se plaignait Tsuna de sa voix semi-enfantine.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu es à croquer, répliqua son homologue, se pourléchant les lèvres pour accompagner ses dires.

– J'ai surtout l'air ridicule. » Se renfrogna l'adolescent bondant légèrement.

Voyant le regard quasi-prédateur avec lequel Byakuran fixait Tsuna, près à lui prouver le contraire d'une façon tous sauf normale, Mukuro décida d'intervenir et de signaler sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Le blanc tourna les yeux vers lui, visiblement très énervé qu'on le dérange en plein de rendez-vous avec son petit Tsu-kun adoré, tandis que ce dernier se retournait pour que sa bouille angélique fasse face à celle incroyablement sexy, mais extrêmement mystérieuse de Mukuro. Dont il s'étonna d'ailleurs de la présence dans ce magasin et même à Nanimori « était-il venu chercher des problèmes à Hibari ? » se demandait-il presque naïvement. Byakuran n'adressa pas la parole à cet intrus, se rappelant avec quelle difficulté il avait réussit à avoir ce rendez-vous…

_**FlashBack :**_

« Tsu-kun ! Je vais en ville, tu venir ? S'écria Byakuran comme un joyeux luron.

– C'est quoi cette tenue, Byakuran ? Répondit Tsuna par une autre question, en levant les yeux de son cahier d'exercice.

– Quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ? S'inquiéta un instant le grand jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. »

Il portait un élégant veston jaune-orangé aux motifs brodés par des fils dorés au col en V, avec dessous un t-shirt bleu-lagon et par-dessus une veste sans-manche blanche, lui tombant un peu sur les bras. Un jean très clair et déchiré d'un peu partout complétait sa tenue avec quelques multiples bracelets aux poignets. Tsuna le trouva très beau, mais chassa vite cette pensée, bien que ses joues légèrement rouges trahissaient ce sur quoi il venait de méditer. D'ailleurs, Byakuran ne fut pas dupe et en profita même pour l'embêter :

« Ça me va bien n'est ce pas. Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation cette fois, surtout avec le petit sourire taquin qu'il affichait.

– Grmhmhmgrm, grommela Tsuna, peu coopératif et préférant retourner à ses exercices. »

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Byakuran s'était installé dans cette maison, mais c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il avait investit les lieux comme si c'était sa propre maison, s'incrustant dans la vie de Tsuna aussi facilement qu'un voleur entre chez sa victime. Et dans ce cas-là, la victime lui avait non seulement ouvert la porte, mais en plus il lui avait donné l'autorisation de le voler.

Et même si le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ne voulait aucunement l'avouer à lui-même, et à personne, il savait que ce voleur aux cheveux semblables à la couleur de la lune lui avait aussi ravi quelque chose d'important, qu'il ne croyait destiné qu'à un cercle très restreint de personne : son cœur. Il ne parlait pas là de son amitié, mais bel et bien de son amour. Byakuran le lui avait prit sans remords, prenant presque naturellement la place qu'avait occupée Kyoko un certain temps. Mais ça, jamais il ne le dirait et y penser le blessait, car encore une fois, il s'était entiché d'une personne inaccessible pour le Tsunaze qu'il était.

« Alors, tu viens avec moi ? Ça te ferais du bien de prendre l'air tranquillement, souligna le blandin en faisant référence à l'agitation que créait constamment ses gardiens.

– Je ne peux pas, Reborn m'a donné des devoirs à faire pour ce soir, expliqua Tsuna.

– Allez, t'aura encore le temps après qu'on soit rentré, insista encore son interlocuteur.

– Sûrement pas, je ne comprends déjà rien aux premiers exercices. »

Pour une fois Tsuna ne déprimait pas sur son sort, en fait, il essayait même de garder la tête froide et les yeux fixés sur son livre de mathématique, matière totalement incompréhensible pour lui, pour ne pas flancher devant l'air que devait sans aucun doute afficher Byakuran, c'est-à-dire celle d'un petit chaton sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et plus encore. Or même s'il était un garçon, sa trop grande gentillesse pourrait le trahir et il ne voulait absolument pas se faire à moitié tuer par ce bébé de Reborn !

« Bon, si c'est comme ça, fit Byakuran, abandonnant assez facilement au grand étonnement de notre héros.

– Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais Byakuran ?!

– Je t'aide voyons, comme ça on aura le temps de sortir après. Je ne compte pas aller en ville sans toi ! » Déclara le plus âgé avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, le Boss des Besso venait de s'assoir à côté de celui qui lui permettait de vivre sous ce toit et venait de lui prendre son livre de maths des mains, jetant un œil aux exercices que son bienfaiteur devait faire et surtout réussir. Un sur les produits scalaires, un autre sur les nombres complexes et trois sur les suites, plus un en bonus sur la probabilité. Un total de huit exercices sur plusieurs leçons et aussi dur les uns que les autres. Oui, effectivement tout seul, Tsuna devrait s'y prendre toute l'après-midi et peut-être même plus.

Et parce qu'il voulait absolument avoir ce rendez-vous avec son Tsuna préféré, Byakuran fit son possible pour l'aider, bien qu'il ait aussi une sainte horreur des maths et que tout ce qui relevait des nombres, il laissait normalement ça à Shoichi. Néanmoins, même s'il n'aimait pas cette matière, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mauvais. Il réussit à faire comprendre à Tsuna une partie des chapitres abordés et en définitive, à terminer ses exercices nettement plus vite que prévu.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Bref, ce qu'il fallait retenir de ce début d'après-midi, c'est que lui, Byakuran, avait fait des maths pour obtenir ce rendez-vous, tandis que l'homme en face de lui, Mukuro, se pointait ici comme une fleur ! Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et il aurait bien faire déguerpir cet illusionniste, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le niveau sans sa bague Mare et il ne tenait pas à se fâcher par Tsuna si ce dernier trouvait à redire de ses actes.

Il fit donc d'énormes efforts pour ignorer ce gêneur, mais la façon dont il tentait d'entourer son bras autour des épaules de Son Tsuna le rappelait toujours à la réalité et il répondait à chaque fois en le provoquant du regard et en attrapant la taille du jeune adolescent pour le ramener vers lui. Quand à Tsuna, il avait l'impression d'être un pauvre agneau sans défense entre deux grands méchants loups. Il fallait dire que si quelques minutes auparavant Mukuro et Byakuran suscitaient l'admiration, maintenant ils inspiraient plutôt la peur aux passants au vu des regards chargés de haine qu'ils s'envoyaient mutuellement.

Au final, peu importe les efforts que fit Tsuna, aucun des deux ne cessa de fixer l'autre en lui promettant silencieusement milles et unes souffrances et Mukuro les suivit toute la journée. Tout redevint un minimum calme lorsque Tsuna et Byakuran rentrèrent dans la maison familiale des Sawada. Enfin, "calme" pour Mukuro dans un sens, car il n'avait plus personne à tuer du regard, mais pour ce qui est du pauvre Tsunayoshi, il dut supporter la sangsue blanche qu'il avait accepté d'héberger plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Cette dernière, ayant assuré que leur rendez-vous avait été gâché à cause d'un certain parasite, avait décidé seul de rattraper tout ce temps perdu en câlinant son Tsu-kun. Le futur Boss mafieux ne réussit pas à échapper à son emprise et à chaque câlin un peu trop étroit des rougeurs venaient visiter ses joues. Une fois de plus, il dut dormir avec le grand gamin facilement jaloux et extrêmement possessif qu'est Byakuran, mais que lui croyait simplement puéril, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à ses hormones.

**xXx**

_Septième Jour – Vendredi :_

Comment tout ça avait put finir ainsi ? Comment ? Il faudrait qu'on lui explique un jour… Qu'avait-il fait au Destin pour le contrarier au point de recevoir autant de malheur en si peu de temps ? Etait-ce parce que jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de subir ce qui lui arrivait, sans jamais aller contre le courant ? Ou était-ce juste normal pour une personne qui vivait sa vie ? Sawada Tsunayoshi, se posait une fois de plus ces questions, comme presque chaque jour depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Reborn.

En ce moment même, il se trouvait dans le repère de Mukuro, en la présence de Chrome, qui s'excusait pour la millième fois auprès de son Boss adoré, pour tous les malheurs qui lui avait fait subir Mukuro, dont elle venait de prendre la place. Tsuna, quand à lui, massait ses poignets endoloris enfin libérés, tout en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé dès son réveil… Tout ce résumait quasiment en un mot : Mukuro.

_**FlashBack :**_

_J'ouvris un œil, puis deux, ayant l'étrange malaise de ne pas être dans mon lit, comme chaque matin. Serais-je tombé pendant mon sommeil ? Impossible voyons, il y a Byakuran entre moi et le sol, si quelqu'un à la malchance de tomber, c'est plutôt lui. A moins qu'il soit tombé, et qu'accroché à moi, il m'est entrainé dans sa chute. Peut-être. Mais pourtant ce n'est pas sur le sol ou sur Byakuran que je suis, c'est à moi moins chaud et plus confortable._

_Je tâtonne un peu avec mes doigts, n'ayant pas la force de bouger un muscle de plus et je sens sous ma peau, que ce n'est ni le sol, ni mon matelas, ni la peau de Byakuran – et oui, il dort toujours torse nu… – mais quelque chose qui ressemble à la mousse en plus dur. Je baisse enfin mes yeux embrumés vers ce sur quoi je suis installé. Un canapé… Un canapé un peu usé et vieux, mais qui reste tout de même confortable. Sauf que… Notre canapé n'est pas vert et il n'est pas usé… Mon visage se lève vers le mur qui se trouve face à moi. Un mur délabré avec de grands morceaux de tissus comme rideaux pour cacher les trous parfois gigantesques qu'il peut y avoir, et pour empêcher le vent de s'infiltrer._

_A côté du canapé, se trouve une console de jeu avec un écran un peu vieillot lui aussi mais marchant toujours très bien, et ce dernier affiche quelque chose comme… « Game Over »… Ouais, ce n'est définitivement pas ma maison… Mais alors… OU EST-CE QUE J'AI ENCORE ATTERIS ? Alors que je pleurnichais sur mon triste sort, parce qu'évidemment, je n'avais ni mes moufles, ni mes pilules sur moi, donc j'étais dans l'incapacité de me défendre – et car je ne savais pas qui était mes agresseurs : Gardien ? Mafieux ? Fou psychotique ? Ennemi ? – une ombre s'approcha de moi. Je levais les yeux pour découvrir avec stupeur que mon tortionnaire n'était autre que Mukuro…_

_Stupeur ? Mmh… Pas vraiment… C'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, bah ouais, si c'était un gardien la cause de mon kidnapping, c'était forcément Mukuro ou Hibari. L'un pour m'embêter et l'autre pour me faire subir quelques travaux forcés pour avoir détruis ou détérioré un quelconque endroit de Nanimori. Ouais, j'aurais presque préféré que ce soit des mafieux ou un fou psychotique, parce que franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui peut m'arriver avec ce type dans les parages… Non pas que je déteste Mukuro ou Chrome, non, je les apprécie beaucoup, mais Mukuro reste une personne un peu bizarre._

_« Tsunayoshi-kun, enfin réveillé ?_

– _Oui, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je vais rentrer maintenant… »_

_Oui, c'est ça, essayons de s'enfuir le plus rapidement, parce qu'avec le regard qu'il affiche, ça ne signifie rien de bon !_

_« Oh, mais tu ne dérange pas du tout, j'aimerais même que tu reste un peu plus. » Minauda Mukuro en se penchant vers moi._

_Je déglutis difficilement, son regard n'a vraiment rien de bienveillant… Et avant que je m'en rende compte, il m'attache les mains. Je me débats mais il me maintient contre le canapé avec une seule main et il commence à parler. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit, je me concentre plutôt sur mes mains attachés par… Par des bandages ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une illusion ? Sûrement vu la dureté de mes liens, cependant j'ai des doutes, car si s'en était vraiment une, je devrais pouvoir la rompre sans souci._

_Je me sens soudain soulever et je me retrouve dans une position qui m'est familière depuis plusieurs jours : entre les jambes de Mukuro, contre son torse. Dans un sens, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir car j'ai l'impression qu'en fait il s'agit à l'instant de Byakuran qui fait ça, mais en reprenant mes esprits et en n'oubliant pas qu'il s'agit de Mukuro, ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid et mes rougeurs disparaissent avec cette révélation : je suis vraiment amoureux de ce crétin de mangeur de marshmallow… Trop même._

_« Allons Tsunayoshi-kun, ne m'oublie pas s'il te plait. » Susurra la voix de mon gardien de la brume à mon oreille._

_Il me relève le visage et son sourire qui se veut sûrement doux, me donne des frissons d'effroi dans le dos. Qu'a-t-il encore derrière la tête ?_

_« Ce très cher Byakuran, ces mots dis avec ironie me firent d'autant plus peur, a du t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était bien proche de toi hier, chaque mot, chaque son débordait d'une forte irritation. Il t'a pris souvent dans tes bras sans que tu ne dises rien, le fait-il donc aussi souvent ? Des choses comme ça ? »_

_Sur ces mots, il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon cou, me provoquant des frissons incontrôlés, ses doigts poursuivirent leur chemin sur mon bras, caressant au passage mon épaule et m'enlevant mon haut. Son autre main était occupée à tracer quelques signes ovales et ronds sur mon ventre, autour de mon nombril. Mon sang qui s'était calmé, se remit à s'agiter dans mes joues, mais cette fois je rougissais d'une mauvaise gêne, pas de bonheur._

_« Dis, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Est-ce qu'il t'a aussi embêté là ? Me dit-il en soufflant sur mes lèvres, les siennes au dessus des miennes, bien trop près à mon goût. Et ici ? »_

_La main qui se trouvait sur mon ventre descendit brutalement sous la ceinture – tiens, je suis habillé ? – et se posa sans préavis sur mon sexe. Ce qu'il se passa à ce moment-là n'avait en aucun cas été réfléchis : Mukuro eut sa réponse sous la forme d'un coup de boule, tandis que je n'écopais que d'une bosse._

_« Non mais tu te crois où là ?! »_

_L'exclamation qui était sortit du plus profond de ma gorge avait été dite sur un ton plutôt posé, mais bien plus effrayant. Ce fait me choqua moi-même. Mais je n'eus aucune réponse : Mukuro était toujours étalé par terre et semblait bien avoir perdu connaissance… J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort… ? Mais il le mérite pour m'avoir fait ça. J'essaye de m'en convaincre, car je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai réagis ainsi au quart de tour. Et puis Chrome prend brusquement la place de Mukuro et se met à s'excuser du comportement de celui qui l'a sauvé, il y a des années de cela et me détache enfin._

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

Alors que Tsuna réfléchissait à ce qui arrivait à son gardien de la brume, une tierce personne fit une entrée magistrale dans cette pièce pourtant pas très résistante – enfin à première vue, parce qu'elle résiste quand même à Mukuro – à l'aide d'un magnifique coup de pied qui fit voler la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Byakuran franchit le pas de la porte, une puissante aura maléfique et colérique l'entourant. Cette dernière s'évapora quasiment en voyant Tsuna, mais la flamme fut de nouveau attiser lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel ce trouvait cette même personne : débrayé, avec un haut à moitié enlevé et un pantalon un peu trop glissant. Voyant l'air qu'afficha Byakuran lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Chrome, Tsuna d'intervenir immédiatement :

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Chrome, Byakuran ! S'exclama-t-il en se plaçant entre les deux personnes. C'est juste Mukuro qui avait pété un plomb, ajouta-t-il en essayant de sourire de manière rassurante.

– La prochaine fois que je croise son chemin, c'est moi qui péterais un plomb… Déclara-t-il avec un ton clairement menaçant.

– Je lui transmettrais. » Se contenta de dire Chrome, ne voulant en aucun cas mettre en colère cette personne assez effrayante.

Sur ses derniers mots, Byakuran s'avança et attrapa le bras de Tsuna pour le tirer derrière lui en direction de la sortie. Le jeune Boss salua rapidement la jeune adolescente et suivit son colocataire, essayant vainement de calmer Byakuran. Ayant lamentablement échoué, il se tut pendant tout le reste du chemin, appréciant silencieusement la forte poigne du blandin sur sa main.

Une fois de retour à la maison, Byakuran ne le lâcha pas pour autant et continua à le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il renferme la porte derrière eux à double clé et le poussa sur le lit, et l'enjambant pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. « Ça ne va pas recommencer ? » Geignit intérieurement Tsuna, s'attendant au pire.

« Il t'a fait quoi ? Lui demanda Byakuran en le fixant.

– Euh… Juste… Juste touché un peu… Souffla l'adolescent avec peine.

– Juste, n'est ce pas ?

– Oui… »

Juste après qu'il eut finit de prononcer ces deux petites syllabes, Byakuran se laissa tomber sur lui et l'enserra dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre le torse peu large de Tsuna. Il resta ainsi un long moment avec le murmurer entre ses lèvres :

« Tu es à moi. »

Tsuna resta un moment interdit devant cette déclaration, mais un fin sourire finit par éclairer son visage : « Mon dieu, quel gamin » pensa-t-il en souriant. Ses mains vinrent trouver le chemin dans les cheveux blancs de Byakuran, puis dans sa nuque pour le serrer à son tour et le câliner doucement, avec amour. Ce même amour dont il y a peut-être finalement des chances qu'il soit réciproque, tout ça grâce à l'acharnement de ce grand enfant tout blanc qu'est le Boss de la famille Besso : Byakuran…

**FIN**


End file.
